1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic toner, an invisible electrophotographic toner, an electrophotographic developer, a toner cartridge, a process cartridge, and an image formation apparatus.
2. Related Art
There has been known a technique of embedding information in a document by forming a pattern which is difficult to be recognized by the naked eye and which is invisible in this sense. Infrared absorption has been used for reading out this pattern.